


Broken Arrangements

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is good, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Ozai is good, Suki is understanding, Zuko is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko and Suki are supposed to marry to help their two different companies. Ozai notices that Sokka and Jet love Zuko and allow them to propose instead. Zuko doesn’t know and gets the biggest surprise of his life.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Broken Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> Arranged Marriage for Zuko but it turn out fine.

“Honey, I’m home,” Suki said dryly, addressing Zuko.

Zuko winces at the word choice.

“Why are you talking about?” Sokka asks Suki.

“I’m apparently the company head’s daughter that Zuko has to marry. Kyoshi Tech is the company they want to add to the Four-Nation Regional Allies. What’s that about anyway?” Suki asked, dropping herself next to Zuko on the couch.

“Well, Ozai owns the Fire Nation part and that part is involved in political and law-related fields. Zuko is going to be CEO and I’ll be the head. Mai is the top lawyer and Ty Lee manages meetings between delegates,” Azula explains, feet kicked up on the table along with Toph.

“My dad owns the Earth Nation part. I’m going to become CEO one day. This part is involved with money balance, imports of goods, marketing, and labor worker’s pay and stuff to make goods. Haru keeps the income stable along with marketing, Teo works with imports and Jet works with the labor laws and payment fees,” Toph expanded.

“Our dad,” Katara said, gesturing to her and Sokka, “Works in the Water Nation Wing. This part is in charge of invention ideas and such. Sokka is the inventor and I run the place. I’m the CEO and head. Sokka is in complete control of what gets made or not.”

“Well, Gyatso is the head of the Air Nation sector. We work on exporting goods and selling them. I’m going to be the head and CEO one day,” Aang says proudly.

“Cool,” Suki says.

“What do you mean married though?” Haru says.

“It means we’re going to marry, fuck, have children, and then retire,” Zuko snarked.

“Are you guys comfortable with that?” Teo asks.

“I mean, we’ll just treat each other like friends. Just have sex once to make a kid and we’re done,” Suki says, shrugging.

“Sooooo, it’s an open relationship?” Ty Lee asks, not understanding. 

“No,” Suki and Zuko said at the same time.

“Then what is it?” Mai said, exasperated at their lack of explanation.

“I might not love Suki in that way but I’m sure we can try and I want a faithful partner,” Zuko said.

“I’m with Zuko. I’m sure I can love someone as cute and sweet as Zuko,” Suki said smiling, hugging Zuko from behind.

Zuko blushed and stuttered out a small complaint.

Sokka and Jet were both smirking. The rest noticed and Toph makes a quick excuse.

“Oy, Sparky. I forgot to tell you that your dad asked for you,” Toph said casually.

Zuko groaned but stood and left anyway.

“You are going to give us away,” Katara deadpans to the two smirking alphas.

“Suki was trying to romance Zuko though!” Aang counters.

“Whose side are you on?” Azula inquires.

“Whichever one is right,” Aang confirms.

“Shut up, all of you! We need to review the plans. Ozai already knows. So do Kyoshi Tech and every single guest at the party for Suki and Zuko’s ‘engagement’. You guys don’t know the full thing yet. So, we're going to start with some…” Sokka declares.

***

At the party, Sokka and Jet were grinning. They were very happy.

Ozai approaches from behind. 

“Is everything ready?” Ozai asks.

“Yup!” Sokka said.

“Thank you for helping us,” Jet said.

“As long as Zuko is happy, I’m willing to go along with you,” Ozai said.

The three gaze over at where Suki was spinning a flustered Zuko.

Sokka nods to Katara who sends a signal to Aang. 

Aang lights the match and everyone clears the way with a smile. They all knew what to do but Zuko was left in the middle of the courtroom, confused.

Zuko turned to look at Azula and Ozai who were standing by Sokka, Jet, Mai, and Ty Lee. Katara was telling him to turn around, and Toph was grinning.

He turns and sees fireworks explode. They spell out; “Zuko, will you marry us? Signed, Sokka and Zuko.”

Zuko’s hand flew up and covered his mouth in shock. The two said alphas made their way down to him. Jet’s arms wrapped around him. Sokka was holding a ring.

“Well?” Sokka said with a grin.

“Yes!” Zuko laughed and pressed a kiss to both the alphas lips.

They spend the rest of the party enjoying a proper engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still on hiatus this was something I wrote like a month ago and never posted. Whoops.


End file.
